reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Hind
For a Cold War variant, see 'Mi-24D Hind Attack Helicopter'' A classic gunship and transport helicopter, built in 1969 by Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant of Russia and currently still set for the battlefield of today; the Mi-24 Hind Gunship is a good helicopter which can deal allot of damage and still good with transporting soldiers around the battlefield. All-thou many Hinds were displayed in museums, used as private transport for rich civilians, possibly used by armies of the world and stored for reserves, the helicopter is being used by the following factions: * '''Company of Liberty - Main Helicopter, operates as a Tier 3 Helicopter * Russian Resistance - Used during the Kalini Crisis and Post-Russian Civil War * United Forces of Africa - Donated by Russia before the Forth Reich formed * Armadillo Cell (GLRF) - Utilised by Sheik Solimaan of the GLRF's Armadillo Cell Company of Liberty "Moving in to commence attack run" - Company Hind pilot - Unlike the Forth Reich of Yuri which mostly uses many attack helicopters, known as Mi-28 Havoc Gunship, KA-50 Black Shark and including many Halo Transport to cut down the cost of the Mi-24 Hind, the iconic helicopter is still in the air-force of Russian Resistance Forces and currently in service for the Company of Liberty's Paramilitary Corps, the Hind gunship is one of many multiple role helicopters utilised for the battlefield; the faction operates Mi-24 SuperHind Gunships into the battlefield rather than original variants, since the helicopter has almost enough weaponry to level a small town. Operational Use The Company of Liberty currently fields the SuperHind, a specially selected combat version of the beastly helicopter which Terrified soldiers the GLRF when first seen used by the Paramilitary during the year of early 2031. The Gunship entered the Company's technical tree during the year of 2027, all-thou the Hind didn't see combat just yet, the helicopter was set to take the fight to the Global Liberation Resistance at the start of July during the year of 2030. The Hind Gunship is capable of taking on small groups of infantry and weaker vehicles without its Heavy Rocket Pods, unlike the Company's AH-64 Gunship, it has Anti-Aircraft Missiles to assist against airborne enemy units when venturing into hostile territory. The Mi-24 SuperHind is able to carry around 6 Soldiers, unfortunately the Hind cannot carry vehicles due to possible chances of being weighed down, therefore since the Pelican Drop-Pod Plane can transport almost any ground unit, vehicles were transferred to Pelicans for Transport. Entering Company Service in 2031 The Company's SuperHind is always into intense airborne combats with Forth Reich patrol Mi-28 Chopper Havoc Gunships and GLRF KA-50 Black Shark Helicopters; the Hind is always good in taking down any helicopter which the pilot of the helicopter itself comes across. The Paramilitary always had problems with Radical and Fascist Armies sending endless waves of helicopters during 2029 towards 2031. Until middle 2031, the hind was sent in to deal with hordes of helicopters. Many commanders of armies decided to stop the helicopter attacks since the Hind was powerful due to its weaponry. Until the year of 2032; helicopter battles taken place across the entire world, some involving the Company of Liberty with Mi-24 SuperHinds and AH-64 Apaches, in trying to take many locations from the Eurasian Commonwealth for expansion, intercepting hostile helicopters in Eurasia and also involved in attacking convoy brigades and mostly attacks on the ocean.﻿ Company Knight Hind "All systems on red" - SuperHind Knight pilot - To be added... Russian Resistance "Chop them all down" - Russian Hind pilot - The Russian Resistance, before the Forth Reich of Yuri was formed and forced them to form a resistance to fight back against the new Reich itself, had a large number of Mi-24 "Vulture" SuperHind Gunships ready for use if they were needed, if the commanders of Russia wishes to utilise them for war; Until the Forth Reich's formation, the Russian Resistance taken most of their Mi-24 Vulture SuperHinds and utilised them against the Reich for any means to keep them back and try to restore Russia back to its former glory. The Gunship can accessed at Russian Resistance Tunnels, all-thou their hinds have twin gattling cannons, Gamma Radioactive Rocket Pods and an assortment of Anti-Ground Missiles, the helicopter can easily clean up ground units without a problem. This assortment of weapons; unlike the Company of Liberty's variant allows Russian Resistance Pilots to take on the Reich without hesitation. United Forces of Africa "Bring them down" - African Hind pilot - Since the Company of Liberty's formation, Russia and the Company itself helped out Africa; this allowed them to rise up against the Global Liberation Army Occupation. Before the Forth Reich of Yuri came along, the Company and Russia allowed Africa to form the United Forces of Africa, giving them access to Mi-24 Superhinds. The almost based around the Allied Nations - Company of Liberty issued varients of the SuperHind, painted in a Desert Camouflage style, allowed Africa to fight back against the GLRF. Until the time that the Forth Reich taken over after the Fall of Russia, and therefore leading Russia against the Company of Liberty, the United Forces of Africa were notified by the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network to be on guard; since the Reich is now against the Company, the United Forces of Africa racked up killed against the Global Liberation Resistance Forces after Mi-24 SuperHinds were delivered to them, giving Africa the freedom they always desired. GLRF Hind-D "Lets take'em on." - Hind-D pilot - Utilized by Sheik Solimaan, the Hind-D has been in active service in Sheik Solimaan's White Guard forces across Saudi Arabia. Since his action of joining the GLRF, these mint-condition helicopters were used for combat against his enemies. While Sheik decided to have his Hind-D helicopters come without salvaged armour plates, the Hind-D does come with powerful attack elements and transport capabilities which makes it into deadly war machine. Countering the Company Mi-24 SuperHind While it is outdated, there have been reported losses of Mi-24 SuperHinds to many of Sheik's Hind-D flight regiments. The Armadillo Cell told their leader about losing several Hind-D helicopters to many lucky operators of Mi-24 SuperHind helicopters used by Company operators along with United Forces of Africa, several causes were due to joint attacks and patrolling in restricted areas issued by the UFA and Company operatives. This made up Sheik's mind to increase the armament of his Hinds by adding on the wing tips 4 9M120 Ataka-V anti-air missiles bought from the black market in ruined Russia, drastically increasing the potent firepower of the Hind-D, making it one of the strongest combat helicopters in the world. However, this upgrade makes the helicopter extremely expensive to buy and Solimaan gives them only to his most trusted officers. Popular Culture & Media During its development and use in service and also its use during the Cold War, the Hind along with its Hind-D variant have appeared in various video games along with being used in films as a helicopter by allied ot enemy forces, also one of the helicopter's known appearence is the in the 2006 film Nod of War II, a sequel of the first Nod of War Film where it was used by Nod where it was used in an alternate Cold War continuing against GDI after a truce in 1961, but with another war starting in Nod controlled Eastern Europe. Being a successful film like with the first Nod of War film, the Nod themed Mi-24 Hind-D various diecast models along with kits, RC models and even realistic replicas of the classic Russian helicopter was also seen in various air shows across the world being used for reenactments of the film. During the early days of the pre-nuclear based Kalini Crisis several numbers of the Hind-D were stolen or commendeered by Russian military forces to prevent the crisis from spreading into deeper regions of the country but some were destroyed during the crisis whilst film actors & crew were recording for the next upcoming Nod of War III film, several more were also lost when the nuclear explosions occured which led to scenes that were planned to be filmed in Russia to be called off for the safety of actors & film crew, due to moving the film actors & crew out of the country due to the crisis the film was cancelled due not only the Kalini Crisis being a problem but there were other problems including other conflicts & wars ongoing across the world. Nod of War II (2006 Film) "Used by the comrades of Nod, this Soviet classic served as the gunship and transport for Nod's forces" - Curator of Monino Airfield Central Air Force Museum, Moscow, Russia - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Mi-24 SuperHind is based off its real-life counterpart. The Hind will be present with two additional varients which will be avaliable in Reign of Conflagration. * The two additional versions of the SuperHind will be avaliable from the United Forces of Africa and the Russian Resistance for battlefield utilisation. * The Hind has been modelled by flashknight33 and ChadaFACE. * The first SuperHind by Flashknight33 has been skinned, coded and ingame, the varient by ChadaFACE is currently awaiting for skins and coding for the Russian Resistance and the United Forces of Africa.﻿ * Currently it is the most used unit which had been used by multiple factions in Reign of Conflagration. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Russian Resistance Category:Units of the United Forces of Africa Category:Aircrafts Category:Armadillo Cell Units Category:Foreign Model Category:Russian Vehicles